In many horticultural situations, plants are grown indoors in warehouses or individual grow rooms using artificial light. This is true for decorative or vegetable type plants to grow the plants outside of normal growing seasons. Additionally, many plants that are in constant demand throughout the year, such as, for example, spices or marijuana are grown indoors. Typically, individual grow lamps or lights are mounted on strips or in the ceiling positioned above plants located on tables or growing terraces or other platforms.
The individual grow lamps project growing spectrums of light directly onto the plants. In some instances, the spacing of the grow lights inconsistently direct light onto plants within a grow room creating localized spots of concentrated light intensity, “hot spots” of light, in certain areas while depriving other areas. For example, common grow lamps may cause some plants to receive too much light intensity, and other plants to receive too little light intensity.
Further, the individual grow lamps generate a significant amount of localized heat around themselves leading to overheating and lamp burn out. Ventilated covers and expensive aluminum heat sinks have been used to attempt to overcome these problems with some success. Further, dedicated separate fans or air conditioning have been used to maintain the grow lights at proper operating temperature by aiming the fans toward the grow lights. However, they all add to the cost and the complexity of the equipment to be maintained within the grow room. Additionally, where external cooling devices are used to cool the grow lights, offsetting heaters may need to be provided to maintain the grow room at a warm enough temperature for optimal plant growth and at further expense and complexity.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a grow light that can project a uniform swath of light across plants within a grow room. There is also a further established need for a grow light system that is self cooling to avoid overheating of the grow lights.